


pacarku si tajir fakir emosi

by jaderiever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Indonesia!AU, M/M, as always... sinetron sekali, levi jadi yang pihak yang unyu :)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaderiever/pseuds/jaderiever
Summary: kisah-kisah kemasoan levi atas kelakuan dan sifat eksentrik zeke: sebuah kajian atas kisah pasangan disfungsi di bawah satu atap rumah.





	pacarku si tajir fakir emosi

**Author's Note:**

> perlu ditag levi unyu :) gabisa konsen sebelum kelar nguras zicclefi di kepala :) bsk sy mau uts tapi malah ngetik beginian :) zicclefi pertama di fandom indo???? btw ini harusnya 1 episode tapi bagi 2 aja ya biar seruw

"Hmm? Lefi?" jarang-jarang si janggut memanggilnya mesra. apalagi sehabis bangun tidur. Levi agak sangsi, tetapi dia tak bisa menolak rasa senangnya mengamati wajah gelandangan bin aristokrat yang satu ini. Levi masih diam jemarinya makin lambat menarik dasi, menyimpulkan, dan menegakkan kerah kemeja, menunggu bisikan-bisikan mesra dari suara serak pacarnya. apakah mungkin Zeke akan mengambil cuti kerja lalu pergi ke Irlandia? Levi sudah menyiapkan sederet alasan betapa dia lebih menyukai suasana rumah yang bersih dan teratur, lengkap beserta panorama sunyi senja, aku, kamu, dan dua cangkir teh hitam, tetapi pada dasarnya keberengsekan adalah darah yang memompa seluruh organ tubuh Zeke.

"Dapur udah dibersihin belum? Buang sampahnya sekalian."  
  
"Bajingan." Levi, yang tadinya tengah menyimpulkan dasi di kaca segera melompat ke kasur dan menginjak-nginjak tubuh semi-gravure milik Zeke tanpa ampun.

tanpa belas kasih.

"Mati aja lu! MATIIII!!! ERRRGHHHH!!!!"

"Ampun nyai! Augh! Ampun raden! Ampun kanjeng!" yang jadi korban hanya bisa mengaduh, merasa puas dan menyamakan Levi yang tengah menyiksanya seperti anak kecil yang bermain trampolin. sungguh, jika Levi dikaruniai kemampuan membaca pikiran, dijamin dia mati duluan semenit membaca isi kepala Zeke.

"Levi--ugh!--berat--!"

 _yang jadi pertanyaan?_  setelah membuat Leke babak belur, Levi meregangkan jemarinya, kretek-kretek,  _kenapa gw bisa serumah sama bajingan ini?_  Zeke juga heran bukan main, kakak-kakak semua.  
.

.

" _by the way_ Levi, kalau aku mati, siapa yang bayar tagihan listrik?"

.

sudah tiga tahun mereka tinggal bersama. dengan alasan tempat zeke tinggal serupa kondominium, levi akhirnya berhasil meyakinkan kemampuannya bersih-bersih patut dipertimbangkan. saat itu zeke tengah mencari penyewa jasa yang mau membereskan kekacauannya setiap hari, dan ada si levi, staff akuntansi dari lantai tiga yang bersedia. wah, pucuk dicinta ulam tiba. zeke mengira ini hadiah dari langit karena ternyata rak kayunya bebas dari debu sebesar zarah, sementara levi menyangka zeke menyukainya. dua buah gagasan yang bertolak-belakang. 

.

.

“Siapa yang mau ngasih budget dua juta dollar hanya untuk kleenex?”

.

_Siapa yang masih waras menghadiahimu seperangkat alat kebersihan setiap minggu?_

[dari sisi levi]

waktu itu bulan purnama menggantung di bulan April. indah sekali. Levi memandanginya dari balkon hotel. setelah Erwin menerima surat undangan peluncuran salah satu cabang perusahaan dari Kuda Nil alias si Nile Cepak (Levi tidak ingat nama aslinya, dia sembarangan memberi alias pada orang), Levi pun diajak sebagai perwakilan dari korporasi Reiss. sayangnya, yang punya kemampuan berbaur dengan sesama manusia hanya Erwin seorang, dan malam itu si blondie menjadi sosok primadona dibanding yang punya acara. Levi menatap mantan gebetannya penuh maklum, tiba-tiba punya keinginan menarik diri dari keramaian. biarlah sekali itu Erwin menikmati glamor dari dirinya yang serupa matahari (by Levi si melankolis). Levi berpikir dia cuma setitik hitam di tengah langit, jadi tak apalah dia mengambil segelas cocktail dan cari angin di tengah kerlap-kerlip kota.

keindahan itu harus dirusak oleh harum menthol. Seseorang tengah merokok dan selain paru-parunya yang mengkerut, sumbu kesabarannya sudah menyusut. Levi meneguk cocktailnya, siap-siap menyembur hujatan, amarah, cela, makian, kata-kata keji kepada orang yang berani-beraninya membuyarkan sumber ide merangkai puisi ya, ya, karena Levi punya profesi sampingan sebagai pemuisi dengan alias si lelaki pecandu sunyi selain tugasnya mengotak-atik angka di atas laporan hitam putih.

"Matikan rokoknya." ternyata sosok jangkung berambut pirang abu tengah mengembuskan napas panjang. carikan asapnya mengalir di tengah heningnya malam. matanya masih terhalangi kacamata kuno--iya  begini-begini berterima kasihlah pada Mikasa sebagai orang yang mengajarinya cita rasa mode--dan orang itu masih tampak serius mengamati lalu lalang kendaraan di bawah sana. "Oi, kau punya telinga."

akhirnya menengok juga. Levi mengernyitkan dahi agak iritasi melihat janggut tipis dan berantakan menghiasi muka si pirang. lagipula, meskipun balkon tidak terang seperti di dalam hall, Levi bisa tahu lelaki ini sama sepertinya--dalam artian memilih menghindar dari kerumunan orang-orang.

"Maaf," katanya lagi. Levi baru saja menghela napas lega. "Bisakah Anda saja yang pergi?"

Wah, minta dimutilasi dan dicacah dadu. Levi sudah siap melempar si jangkung ini ke tong sampah terdekat. "Wah jadi orang anjing juga kau."

penyakit mulutnya kambuh. _chaotic neutral_ masih dapat dimaafkan ‘kan?

Asap rokok makin menebal. ketika badannya yang barusan agak merunduk kini tegap berdiri, Levi tahu, sangat tahu harga dirinya terintimidasi dan ada di ujung jurang.

"Biasanya sih anjing yang gakuat sama asap rokok," katanya sembari mengetuk-ngetuk ujung batang tembakau. percik api kelap-kelip. wajahnya semakin jelas di tengah sorotan cahaya dari luar. pipi tirus. hidung yang kuat. mata yang kusam. familiar. pernah lihat di mana. tapi Levi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri mungkin wajah ini ia lihat di TV sebagai penjahat kriminal yang sering melanggar rambu-rambu larangan di masyarakat. "haha... bercanda."

"Wajahmu tegang sekali, Pak." katanya lagi. "Mirip tiang listrik tapi--"

"Berhenti di situ  _brachiosaurus_."

"Oh, halo  _compsognathus_." 

harga diri Levi luka parah. darahnya berceceran begitu disetarakan dengan jenis reptil mungil macam itu.

" _Fuck you."_

_"Well, i identify myself as aro-ace but i'm bit curious since you declare it so sincere. Next time, sorry?"_

_sumpah... gak_ _waras..._  Levi membatin. dia agak terkejut melihat orang di sebelahnya menginjak rokoknya, lalu mengangsurkan tangan untuk berjabat.

Levi menyalaminya. mungkin orang ini butuh hiburan karena stress dan tekanan batin dari lingkungan sekitar.

"Tapi tanganku belum dicuci habis dari toilet sih."

Levi mau muntah di tempat. 

"Bercanda." lagi-lagi. dia tertawa. pelan, sih, tapi bahunya bergerak naik turun. levi tersinggung tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Tenang saja. Tanganku bau antiseptik dan... rokok."

"Diam bangsat. Senang sekali menjahili orang tidak dikenal?"

"Habis yang lain senang-senang di dalam, dan Anda sendirian di sini. Mengamati bulan? Bagus sekali. Sungguh kepribadian yang sangat rapuh dan sensitif."

Levi memangku dagu di pagar balkon, diam-diam merasakan bau rokok tersisa di telapak tangannya. si kacamata tidak berbohong. antiseptiknya bau triclosan dengan wangi pinus, dan Levi tahu betul ini sabun bermerk mahal. sial. selama ini dia berpikir mana ada orang yang mau menghabiskan US$105 hanya untuk hand-sanitizer dan di umur ketiga puluh dua, dia menemukan orang goblok yang mau menghambur-hamburkan uang dengan mudah. penilaiannya akan orang gelandangan yang berpura-pura menyelinap di pesta pora urung ia katakan. biasanya Erwin akan tersenyum ketika mulut Levi sedang memuntahkan kosakata pelangi, tetapi kali ini dia sudah kehabisan tenaga. 

"Dari perusahaan Reiss ya?" katanya berbasa-basi. mau tak mau Levi harus mengakui, ada yang salah dengan lawan bicaranya. dia tidak kelihatan banyak pamer, tetapi Levi paling kenal jenis orang yang di luar biasa-biasa saja. "Eh, bukan ya?"

"Ya. gw dari Reiss."

"Oh," lagi-lagi tertawa tidak jelas. pelan, sih, tetapi lumayan mencairkan suasana tegang barusan. Levi curiga, penuh pikiran dan purbasangka. "Kalian hebat."

"Hn."

"Yaa, aku suka dengan menu spaghetti di kantin kalian."

Ah, sudahlah, orang waras mengalah saja.

Levi bersumpah, atas nama trinitas es krim rasa vanilla, coklat, dan stroberi, dia tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkan sisi Erwin dalam acara-acara sosial seperti ini. meladeni babik sepertinya lebih baik daripada harus berhadapan, bercakap-cakap dengan alien jenis baru dari saturnus. baru beberapa langkah menghindar dari radius si orang tidak waras, Levi pun tak bisa pura-pura tuli.

"Bulannya bagus, ya, pecandu sunyi."

Levi yang tadinya menyesap cocktail segera tersedak menyemburkan soda alkohol tersebut dari hidungnya. belum lagi Levi harus membalik badan, dan menekuk lutut. tenggorokan, kepala, dan hatinya terasa perih. 

"Loh, cocktailnya bermasalah, ya?" dia menghampiri Levi dan mengeluarkan saputangan coco chanel dari sakunya. pelan-pelan dia membimbing Levi masuk ke dalam, mencari kursi terdekat. harum maskulinnya instan menabuh genderang perang di hati Levi. sial, sial, sial. apalagi tangannya yang besar masih mengelap bekas tersedak Levi, dan membuang kain tersebut ke tong sampah terdekat. dasar.... higienis bin hedonis! levi membatin.

apalagi levi mengira ia akan ditinggalkan begitu saja menjadi seonggok korban penindasan harga diri di balkon setelah tersedak, dan ternyata orang ini masih punya rasa tanggung jawab telah menganiaya batin dan raganya secara konstan, tanpa dosa. levi menjerit lagi kencang sekali, dalam hatinya. kelelawar di hutan beterbangan. sinyal supersonik miliknya berhasil membuat alam bising.

si kacamata tidak menampilkan ekspresi berarti. "Sepertinya Anda masuk angin."

"Berhenti menyimpulkan seenak dengkul, bajingan." Levi mau menangis karena malu. Erwin kamu di mana? ada sinyal darurat sedari tadi dipancarkan Levi, tidak, tidak, Levi membayangkan dirinya menusuk muka monyet satu ini dengan pisau, horror sekali persis di komik-komik bergenre gore. "Kau baca si pecandu sunyi?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa?"

"Puisi-puisinya ada di atas rubrik TTS, sembari mengisi ya kubaca saja."

"Oh."

"Kau penulisnya?"

"Hn." Levi enggan mengaku. namun kepalang basah.

"Oh, selamat kalau begitu."

"Hah?"

"Puisi-puisimu bagus. sederhana. tapi aku tak pernah menyangka penulisnya gampang masuk angin."

Levi tidak bisa menahan bogem melayang ke muka si janggut yang satu ini.

.

.

"Erwin, si sampah di arah utara." Erwin mengernyitkan kening.  _honey, i don't approve your foul tongue for now._ "Yang dekat tong sampah maksudku."

orang itu tengah mengusap-usap pipinya, levi yakin tinjunya cukup perih. tapi hebatnya, si kacamata masih bertahan memakai ekspresi tanpa bersalahnya dengan tenang. sesekali mencicipi manis es campur dari meja bartender. Lalu dia melepas kacamatanya yang sedikit kotor, dan levi meneguk ludah.

barangkali ini pengaruh buruk dari cocktail markisa yang ia minum, tapi---tapi---ada sisi yang jelas-jelas menerangkan bahwa orang ini... bukan gelandangan. sama sekali bukan gelandangan jika kau memperhatikan secara mendetail apapun yang ia kenakan dari ujung ubun-ubun sampai kelingking kaki, Levi tahu persis budget fashion orang ini sama halnya dia makan setahun penuh bistik pizza.

"Lebih spesifik lagi karena yang dekat tong sampah ada lima orang, Levi." 

"Kacamata, pirang,  _aloof_ brengsek, janggut babik."

"Levi."

" _Okay, Erwin i will_ _do today dishes_ _!_ "

"Bukan, bukan." Erwin menggerakan tangannya. "Kau tidak tahu dia?"

"Jangan bilang itu mantanmu."

"Duh." alis tebal Erwin mendadak kaku. Levi menyipit melihat situasi dan kondisi bisa mempengaruhi bentuk alis sedemikian signifikan. "Dia pewaris utama  _empire Fritz group_."

"Gelandangan seperti itu?"

"Nona Historia memang pemegang saham terbesar di Fritz dan jadi direksi di Reiss, tapi Nona dari cabang keluarga lain. Sementara yang kau hina barusan berasal dari cabang keluarga utama. Pamor performanya bagus sekali. Hampir-hampir aku kalah main catur kalau dia tidak mengantuk."

Levi mulas. Otot perutnya tersendat-sendat mencerna serat markisa.

"Kau serius?"

"Oh, Levi- _bunny_ ku." Erwin tersenyum. "Google saja. Zeke Fritz-Yeager."

.

.

.

"Erwin, kau tidak bilang dia pengimpor utama kita."

"Kau mengobrolnya dengannya? Ada masalah apa?"

Levi mengusap wajah lelah. Ia masuk angin.

.

.

.

_dosakah bila wajah menyebalkan, napas menthol, dan tawa pelan nan sopan itu_ _~~membayangi pelupuk matanya?~~ _

_levi menarik tali lampu, dan cahaya di kamar tidur padam. tetapi tidak dengan nama zeke, rokoknya, dan sisi weirdnya yang terus menerus mengolok levi sampai ke alam mimpi._

 


End file.
